


Don't Get Caught

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Breeding Mechanics, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious ways to get pregnant in a world that has strict breeding laws, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non Consensual Drugging, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Tights, anthro ponies, implied eggpreg, they're aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: The grin on his face as he watches the juice swirl is sad. He wants to breed. More than anything on this planet. But Granny and the other elders said that… that, despite his almost unnaturally high fertility, that his… handicap made him unsuitable for breeding. That the Stables and safe breeding would always be closed off to him. His grip on the glass tightens for a second. He wants an egg inside him, growing and incubating.





	Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight: Oviposition and tights
> 
> Content Warning! If the tags didn't give you a good picture; the sex is completely consensual. Zephyr agrees to that 100%, agreed to it long before any dubious drugging occurs. And dubious drugging does occur, along with the discussion of dubious breeding laws that are put in place.
> 
> ((Beta'd by a good friend~))

Half Baked Apple takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Nerves that have his hands shaking and chest heaving. Oh, Celestia, he’s breaking the law. No, worse, he’s disobeying Granny! He takes another deep breath, holds it in until it feels like his chest is about to explode, and lets it out slowly. Carefully, he mixes the herbs together. He can’t cook. Not yet, he’s gonna learn, signed up for classes to get better. Can’t cook so, he had to get the herbs - if that’s even the right word for what they are - that dissolve in liquid. Had to go to different stores, in different towns where no one knew him. The mixture is known by the less savory folk as the  _ Bastard Maker _ . Fitting, if crude. Slowly he mixes it into his apple juice.  _ It’s not breeding _ , he tells himself firmly.  _ It’s not. It’s just no strings attached sex. _ He picks up the glass and raises it like he’s toasting someone.

The grin on his face as he watches the juice swirl is sad. He wants to breed. More than anything on this planet. But Granny and the other elders said that… that, despite his almost unnaturally high fertility, that his… handicap made him unsuitable for breeding. That the Stables and safe breeding would always be closed off to him. His grip on the glass tightens for a second. He wants an egg inside him, growing and incubating.

He brings the cup up to his lips and tilts his head back.  _ It’s not illegal if it’s an accident. _ The juice is surprisingly thick and dry feeling as he drinks it. Goes down like a slow-motion fall, scraping and drying out his throat. Half Baked closes his eyes, draining every last drop, refusing to stop halfway or gag.  _ It’s not illegal if you don’t get caught in the act. _

He doesn’t cry as he grabs the other half of the herbs. The half that Zephyr Breeze needs to ingest if Half Baked is to have any chance at having a child. How he’s going to get it  _ in _ the Pegasus class, Half Baked isn’t sure.  _ It’s not illegal. _

Zephyr Breeze is three beers in, working on his fourth beer, when he spots his date for the night.

“Hope you don’t mind,” he says lifting up his beer with a winning smile. If his sister were here she’d tut and shake her head.  _ So rude _ , she’d say in that soft, unhappy voice of hers. She doesn’t approve of his lifestyle. An insult to all the Pegasus class to constantly jump into bed with any willing body. Tempting fate, that’s what she says all the time. Just begging for an accidental breeding. 

The chair across from him moves, drawing him out of his thoughts. His newest date, found on Pastr, is Half Baked Apple. A member of one of Equestria’s biggest families. The older man - an Earthen class - is about the same age as his sister but Zephyr isn’t giving that much thought, could be hot. Would be fucking smoking if it wasn’t for the bucked teeth that just slightly poked out from plump lips. Half Baked has two-toned red hair, wild and, Luna, does Zephyr want to see what it’s going to feel like in his hands as he’s pounding into the older man. And those green eyes? They could drive even the straightest man to bend just a little bit. At least in thought. But those buck teeth!

“Don’ mind t’all. At least, so long as you got me a beer too,” Half Baked says with a playful tilt to his words.  _ He’s not wearing his hat _ , Zephyr notices distantly as he laughs. Maybe he can look past the teeth for the night. He stands, wings stretching out. Oh, that hungry look is an ego booster!

“I didn’t. Stay here and I’ll get you one. And maybe some Cauliwings?”

Green eyes go from undressing him to looking at him in wonder at those words. Like Half Baked has never had a date offer to buy him food. Which does uncomfortable things to his stomach.

“Golly, tha’ would be swell!”

Zephyr winks cheekily.

“Be right back then, darling.”

He orders the beer and the wings, leaning on the bar and smiling at the barkeep. She isn’t interested in him, only into women and Unicorn class women at that, but she plays along with him on slow nights.

“Break a wing,” she tells him when the wings are warm and ready to be eaten. The salute he gives her, using his wings no less, is snappy and playful. Half Baked is waiting for him. Small frame scrunched up. His eyes darting to the beer Zephyr left behind to right back in front of him.

“You didn’t spit in it, did you?”

“Wha’? Course not!”

It wouldn’t be the first time. He has a habit of breaking hearts with his insistence of staying not only single but childless. He has  _ zero _ interest in going to a Stable and breeding. His beer tastes funny when he takes a big swig of it, but he just thinks it’s maybe the other three finally kicking in.

The music picks up, the food is warm and Half Baked is good company. Maybe after this is all said and done they can stay in touch? Zephyr grins, the beer is buzzing in his system and work-calloused hands are pulling on sensitive wings. 

“Ya dance swell,” Half Baked says, has to shout to be heard over thumping music. His ass is grinding against Zephyr’s clothing covered sheathe. Air is hot and Zephyr has a tight grip on delicate hips. As an Earthen class, Half Baked could break him into pieces with a single kick - which is fucking hot - but he feels so small.

“Why don’t we take this up to my room?”

He leans in close, stubbled cheek pressing against a smooth one. A blush darkens yellow-orange fur and Half Baked nods eagerly.

Between one blink and another, they go from being on the dance floor to Zephyr’s room. It’s not much, small and simple, more like a partitioned off attic but it’s  _ his _ . The bucked teeth make it trickier to kiss, more angling than Zephyr is used to. But, Luna in her moon crater, Half Baked’s hair is soft and when he pulls on it the older man moans. It makes his dick twitch and his wings puff up.

“Gonna fuck me? Need you ta fuck me, Zep. Please.”

Hands are caressing his wings. Deft fingers sinking into the feathers and digging into knots. His dick starts to push out of his sheathe, straining against his pants. They walk until knees meet bed and they fall down on soft blankets. Zephyr thrusts, grinds against Half Baked who opens his legs invitingly.

“Gonna fuck you, darling. Gonna fuck you hard and fast. You want that, don’t you? Want me inside you?”

“Yes! Don’t even have to take off yer pants.”

“Ooo, kinky! I likey, darling.”

Half Baked isn’t wearing pants. At least, not jeans or slacks or anything that  _ Zephyr  _ would count as pants. They're skin-tight  _ tights _ like what girls wear under their skirts. They do nothing to hide the growing stains showing the Earthen class’s interest in what Zephyr Breeze is about to do to him.

When finally released from the tights, Half Baked’s dick is a thing of beauty. Long and curved, it begs for a kiss. And Zephyr has never been one to ignore begging.

“Zephyr!”

“Ssssh.”

Shirt thrown over his shoulder and pants wiggled partially down, Zephyr peppers strong thighs with kisses. With nips that cause both dicks to jump and twitch. Half Baked is leaking from both ends. If he wasn’t so intent on bringing Half Baked to blubbering ecstasy he would have been worried about the sheer amount of slick pouring out of Half Baked. But at the moment? All he can think of is burying his dick inside the Earthen class. Thankfully, for both of them, Zephyr has the mind to put aside just thrusting in. Instead, he slowly inserts two fingers inside of Half Baked.

Bone breaking legs rest on his shoulders as he works the redhead open. Enjoying the slick and slide and the friction. Half Baked has his head thrown back, noises pouring out like steam from a kettle… only less high pitched.

“Jus’ fuck me. Please, Zep. Please. Fuck me-eeee.”

He thrusts in, hard and fast, until Half Baked’s ass is resting against his sheathe. The screech of pleasure is drawn out and hands claw at his bedsheets. He’s barely had time to adjust to the warmth before Half Baked is urging him to move. Begging him to move. Clenching around him.

His hold on Half Baked’s hips is bruising and he folds them near in two as he pounds away. It's hard. It's brutal. It's like nothing he’s ever done before but, the Sisters, it feels divine. He’s pulling back as far as he can and driving back in. By the keening screams of ecstasy that he’s getting in return he's doing good on that end too.

Then something begins to build at the base of his dick. Bulbous and painful. He flips Half Baked over into his knees. The thrusts becoming more frantic as Zephyr struggles to understand what is happening.

He’s heard about it of course. Health class pounded into their heads like he's pounding into Half Baked. It's an egg. More than one if the burning is any indication. Tears build up in his eyes. He doesn't want this. But he can't stop. He literally can't, if he does the egg will stay there and rot. Rot quicker than he can fly to a hospital. 

“Zeeeeep,” Half Baked is still keening. Rocking into each desperate thrust. Oh, Celestia. Oh, Luna. He can't speak up. Can't warn Half Baked about what is happening. He can just thrust up, tense as he comes hard. Egg after egg flows through his dick, stretching it. Celestia, he can only imagine how it must feel to Half Baked. If the egg latches on it will absorb DNA from Half Baked, from Zephyr. Will be fertilized and grow until Half Baked has to push it out which is excruciatingly painful.

He's spent, panting, resting on Half Baked’s back when he feels his dick get hard again. Somehow, he winds up on his back, Half Baked bouncing up and down on him. He enjoys it. Enjoys the friction. The sting of his dick expanding and more eggs get ready to be expelled. He’s not sure how long he lays there, hands on Half Baked’s hips as he rides Zephyr climax after climax. Pearly white come staining both of those stomachs and Zephyr's chest. After one particularly hard climax, Half Baked collapses onto Zephyr's chest. They're both panting.

Finally, Zephyr lets the tears fall. He runs his hands through Half Baked’s hair.

“I’m so sorry, darling. So sorry. I… I didn't… I never… I’m so sorry,” he cries. Half Baked looks panicked. Mouth parted in a surprised look.

“It's… It's o-”

“It's _ not _ okay! I could… You could be pregnant! I… Celestia, it's my worst nightmare.”

Half Baked sits up and Zephyr hates how his dick tries to stand at attention. Still, work-tough hands rub along his cheeks.

“We don't know tha’ any took. And if they did… If they did, I don’ mind goin’ it alone. Don’ cry, Zep. Oh please, don’ cry. It's gonna be okay. I promise. No matta what.”

Half Baked collapses against his door. He’s crying, big fat ugly tears that make it hard to see. He feels gross, disgusting, the lowest filth on the planet. He didn’t know. He didn’t know how much the thought of having a child upset Zephyr. If he had… if he had, he wouldn’t have picked Zephyr. His stomach rolls. Like a barrel in the ocean, it spins and rolls and tips over. He rushes to the bathroom. The image of Zephyr’s pale blue-green furred face looking so distraught will haunt his memories. But…

He presses a hand to his stomach, sobs once, twice and prays. He knows that it's horrible, but he hopes it worked. He hopes he’s pregnant. He wants to be a dam. Wants to lay an egg and make a nest and watch his child grow and hatch. He wants it so bad and he hates himself for it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this universe is one I'm going to be playing in on and off. It's complicated and pieces will be given here and there in the text to avoid info-dumping in text. I'm going to info-dump here:
> 
> The ponies are essentially aliens that look like anthro forms of themselves. Males look like Ken dolls until aroused and females have tentacle dicks.
> 
> to breed, legally, they have to go to a Stable. And while breeding outside of that happens it's not only illegal but dangerous. There are numerous things that can go wrong. The sire killing the dam is just one.
> 
> Not only is the implantation dangerous for males but females too and you need special shit to really get your body prepared for it or it can hurt the sire and the dam.
> 
> Sometimes the sire can get violent so they make you go to breeding Stables to ensure that no one gets hurt and that the dam gets proper nutrients.
> 
> If the family heads do not agree with your potential sire/dam they can forbid you from breeding. They can also do this if they feel like you have traits that shouldn't be passed on. Which is the leading cause of outside-of-stable breeding. Most of the time if you're caught by law enforcement you lose your baby/egg, there are tests to see if you took anything to induce the breeding. Most of the time it's dealt in house. Typically, kinder family heads/elders let you keep the egg. Crueler ones break the egg in front of you and for sterilization on you.
> 
> There are the typical species only now they are known as classes. Pegasus class, Unicorn class, Earthen class, and the rarer Alicorn and Nocturnal classes. These are further separated into
> 
> E Class- extraordinary class. Depending on the first classification (Pegasus, Earthen, etc) they are stronger and bigger
> 
> T Class- typical class. Baseline, normal MLP ponies
> 
> F Class- fragile class. They’re smaller and typically seen as weaker. Not always the case.
> 
> And then there is 
> 
> B class- barred class. They are not allowed to breed legally. Their family feels as if they have genes that should not be passed down.


End file.
